


The New Kid

by BlindB1tchSociety, peblezQ



Series: A Kind Of Magic: A Hogwarts/Queen AU [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Brian is a Ravenclaw, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, John is 11, John is a Hufflepuff, John-centric, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Queen RPF, The Sorting Hat, aged-down characters, brian and roger are 13, freddie is 14, freddie is a slytherin, roger is a gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindB1tchSociety/pseuds/BlindB1tchSociety, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: John Deacon is a muggle-born wizard and embarks on his journey to Hogwarts.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: A Kind Of Magic: A Hogwarts/Queen AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here is my installment for the **BBS: It's A Kind Of Magic - Hogwarts AU** fanfiction series. This is John Deacon's introduction. I hope y'all enjoy it! Kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc. are not mandatory, but they are very much appreciated! Thanks, guys!
> 
> ~ Pebbs

John does not understand magic and he isn’t sure if he ever will. He grew up learning how every device in his house functioned as a way of distracting himself. He was always bored but grew fond of fixing old radios he’d find in people’s trash. He even crafted a hot plate that could heat up food as the stovetop could. John enjoyed the things at home and craved them because they made sense. There's always logic and math behind building an electronic device.

But magic makes  _ no sense what-so-ever _ .

John figured out he was  _ different _ when he was six years old. He had odd abilities that never made sense to him. It felt like something building inside of him. He's always making himself busy; tinkering with electrical devices to suppress whatever was growing inside of him.

But that seemed to only make things worse. When he was getting bullied at school, as usual, he found himself shoved onto the hard ground yet again. Ernest was the boy's name, and he was quite nasty to John. Ernest and his goons had John surrounded and John retreated into a fetal position. John looked up at Ernest, tears streaming down his bruised cheek. He mumbled incoherent pleas for them all to leave him alone.

Ernest only stepped closer, ready to hit John again. That suppressed feeling bubbling up inside of John finally popped, completely out of his control. John created a force-field around himself, sending the kid flying a few yards away and crashing into the playground. Ernest was unable to walk after that day and every kid avoided John like the plague.

Nobody seemed to know exactly what John did and never really spoke about it. It was like they either ignored it or forgot about it. Kids don't even seem to remember why they're avoiding John, but they do it anyway because that's what everyone else was doing. Eventually, nobody remembered that John was the reason Ernest was now in a wheelchair.

It's the reason why John invented an electric wheelchair for Ernest. He left it on his doorstep and watched from the bushes as the boy and his parents cheered in awe. Ernest zipped around the front yard, finally growing a huge smile on his face again. John nodded, satisfied that they received the gift. He snuck back home, still feeling dreadful about it, even to this day.

John never had any strange occurrences like that ever since, but he could still feel  _ something _ inside of him. It's like an electric pulse ready to burst again at any moment. Any time he felt that way, he would work on his electronic devices as a way of keeping himself in control. John was rather introverted because of this… _ thing _ inside of him. He taught himself how to control his emotions; always staying rather calm and quiet.

Then, a strange man appeared at his door one morning when he was eating toast. It was only a few weeks after the  _ incident _ with the boy at school. His mother answered the door with concern etched between her eyebrows. She kept her big and bright smile, greeting the stranger at the door.

It turned out that John was a wizard - he’d found this out from the strange man. He had magic inside of him and it will grow and turn into something dangerous if left ignored. Apparently, the energy building inside of him is what the man called an Obscurus. It's a malevolent thing that could consume John and it petrified the poor six-year-old. The man offered help, explaining how there was a school that could teach John how to control his magic; a strange boarding school called Hogwarts.

The Deacon household changed immensely after that strange man’s visit. After learning about the Wizarding World, John’s mother agreed to send him off to this boarding school for Witchcraft and Wizardry when he turned eleven. She would explain to friends and family that John was in some random  _ Muggle _ boarding school while he was away, and that was that.

Now John is standing here, in a lineup in the great dining hall. There's levitating candles and curious kids wearing robes and wielding wands. They're all watching as every first-year student is being sorted into a  _ ‘House’ _ . The strangest thing to John is the odd  _ ‘Sorting Hat’ _ that's talking on kid's heads and choosing their  _ ‘House’ _ for them. John isn’t sure if he would ever be able to understand magic and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to be a part of it.

He already missed the simplicity of his regular, muggle-life the moment he ran through a brick wall at the train station. He hated leaving his parents behind since they could not enter with him. John hated that he could not wave goodbye to his parents while the train departed from the station. He sat slumped in his seat as every kid waved enthusiastically out the windows, yelling farewell to their parents.

“Gryffindor!” The Sorting Hat bellows and the Gryffindor table erupts into loud cheers. The mousy girl with red hair smiles and stands up. She runs to the table and gets encouraging pats on the back as she sits down on the bench.

“John Deacon,” the woman called Professor McGonagall says, reading from the scroll in her hands. John gulps. He haltingly climbs the few steps, nervousness coursing through his veins. He hears whispers amongst the kids as he reaches the chair.

“Uh,  _ cough-- _ Mudblood-- _ cough _ !” a first-year at the Slytherin table yells out and the table erupts in fits of laughter.

Headmaster Dumbledore hushes them sternly, even though his eyes stay gentle. They all choke on their laughter and keep silent as John scans the room. He notices a boy at the Slytherin table trying to hide his face as if he is ashamed to be sitting there. John locks with the teen's gaze. A sluggish grin spreads across the boy’s cheeks, sending jolts of electricity through his veins. It creates a small gust of air that blows out a few of the floating candles. The kids go deathly silent, tense with bated breath. John gulps before sitting down in the chair, his trembling hands gripping the armrest to ground himself.

_ Breathe, stay calm. Breathe, stay calm. _

John repeats his mantra to keep calm as the hat is placed on his head.  _ ‘I hope lice isn't an issue amongst wizards,’ _ John’s invasive thought brakes his inner mantra.

“John Deacon… You seem to be nervous. Don’t fret, I don’t bite… or have lice,” the hat speaks in a deep voice. It's loud enough for the whole room to hear, yet somehow seems soft in John’s ear.

John feels his face flush in embarrassment when he realizes that the hat read his mind. Some kids giggle, but they quiet down when they receive pointed glares from the teachers. The hat hums, considering John’s thoughts. John realizes the  _ thing _ is poking and prodding at his brain. It's learning everything about him in mere seconds.

“ _ Hufflepuff!” _ The Sorting Hat bellows and the Hufflepuff table erupts in loud cheers and wolf whistles. John can’t help but smile a little and he deliberately stands up after the hat is taken off of his head. John walks over to the table filled with students cheering for him. They welcome him with huge grins on their faces. John clutches to that feeling of belonging for a moment, but the feeling melts when he hears a hushed, “ _ mudblood _ ,” from another kid at the Slytherin table. John isn’t entirely sure what the word means, but he innately knows it is a slur. He is torn to shreds every time someone calls him the disgusting word.

John solemnly sits down beside a teenage boy who offers the seat next to him. He feigns a smile when a few kids pat him on the back with grins on their faces. “Don’t let those slimy Slytherins get to you,” a soft feminine voice squeaks from across the table. John lifts his gaze and smiles at the girl.

“Thanks…” John mumbles cordially.

“I’m Veronica,” she holds out her hand for him to shake.

John grabs it, his smile growing. “John.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think?? Feel free to let us know in the comments! 
> 
> ~ Pebbs


End file.
